Kill of the Night
by theojames
Summary: Damon/OC "Do you trust me?" he asked. The wind picked up a bit around them eerily and she shuddered slightly, her gaze slightly alarmed. "You haven't murdered me yet." She shrugged indifferently. Damon smirked and dropped her hand, stepping closer to touch her neck. "Oops." He said as he bit into his wrist and plunged into her neck, shoving his wrist in her mouth. [High T for now]
1. Chapter 1

Slight AU because it doesn't even go along with what the show is doing now except maybe sorta kinda, except nah. Any who- All doppelgangers are gone, Elena really did break up with Damon (cause their relationship is TOXIC blah), and hell is loose around town now because of him. Isn't it always though? Add in a small town girl with a broken situation and things get a little crazy….er.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Damon**

* * *

"Rise and shine brother, you've been knocked out cold for eighteen hours."

Damon groaned as Stefan opened up the thick curtains in his bedroom to bring in sunlight.

"Out." Damon rasped.

"You sound just as bad as you look. And smell. Go shower, you reek of whiskey and petite blondes." Stefan noted.

"Are they still around? I swear I compelled them to leave."

"Oh they're gone. It's just still hanging around in the air. You're stuck in a funk, you gotta get out, it's been a week."

"You act like you haven't had your heart broken by a girl before, give me time."

"I gave you an entire week. I'm done with the loud rock music and the random girls hanging around the house, and the little showers you've taken."

Damon rolled his eyes, "Thanks for caring so much about my hygiene and erratic antics and not my feelings."

Standing up, Damon groaned as he stretched and looked over at the clock hanging on the far side of the room.

"Eleven o'clock, perfect. Gonna go grab a drink at the Grill." He said.

"Shower first." Stefan warned before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

With an eye roll, Damon sniffed himself. Okay, so maybe his brother was right. He did need a shower before going out.

**break break break break break break**

The sky had long darkened and Damon was making his way out of the Grill for the third time that day.

Bourbon for breakfast, lunch and dinner.

Now, _time for some dessert_, he thought.

The town was buzzing with people out and about enjoying their Friday night. He walked around aimlessly for a bit until a woman, probably in her 30's caught his eye. She didn't seem too familiar. Not anyone who seemed familiar with the council or a part of the founding families, AKA someone who wouldn't recognize him that easily. She would definitely do. He rubbed his hands together and stood tall, walking towards the woman who was walking his way, her arms full with two heavy looking grocery bags; probably full of vegetables from the weekly farmer's market.

Just as they were about to pass each other, Damon collided with her clumsily and she dropped her bags. A few apples fell out and he smirked before putting on a faux mask.

"Oh, damn it!" she sighed loudly.

"Oh, God!" he said, immediately bending down to set her straight. "I am… so, so sorry. I am a mess, goodness look at this…" he reached down to pick up the apples that had rolled out of the bag and set them back in.

The woman looked at him and stuttered for a moment before clearing her throat.

"No, no, it's okay. My fault. Wasn't paying attention, I'm a klutz." She said, pushing her hair back over her shoulder in a somewhat flirty manner.

"Please, allow me to help you with these…" he paused and she jumped in.

"Kate." She smiled.

"Alright Kate, please, I'll get that." He smirked.

"No, you don't have to go through that trouble." She sighed, bending down to pick up the bag but he was quicker.

"It's the least I can do. I'm in no hurry to leave such a beautiful lady all alone." He dished and she blushed.

Damon could practically smell her arousal and he was going crazy to sink his teeth in her already.

"Lead the way," he nodded.

"Alright, I'm just down Main Street." She smiled.

After a moment of silently walking, she was about to say something before Damon rolled his eyes.

"Shut up. I'm done with the charm." He dropped the bags to the ground and took her arm roughly, shoving her down a dark, narrow alley.

"Hey… what…"

Damon cut her off with his compulsion, "I said shut up. Don't scream, just enjoy it as much as I'm going to." He said before pushing her head down and sinking his teeth in her neck.

**break break break break break break**

The woman slumped down to the ground unconscious and Damon wiped the blood off his mouth with his sleeve. He compelled her the moment he noticed she wouldn't be strong enough to stand the pain. She'd wake up in no time and forget about anything that happened since the moment she saw him. He couldn't imagine being toyed with like that anymore. Good thing he'd never have to go through it again.

With Elena out of his life for good, he was free to do what he wanted.

It was the first time he actually allowed himself to feel okay about it when he thought it.

"Hmm." He chuckled to himself.

That was hardly something though; he needed a kill for the night.

Just as he was on his way to head back home, he heard a commotion near the park just a few blocks away from downtown.

"Jeremy, come on. You're pathetic. I fucking hate you, and I never want to see your face again." A girl said.

"Ouch." Damon snorted and reached into his pocket to take out his flask.

But then he stopped.

Jeremy?_ Gilbert?_

What the hell was going on? He listened in carefully.

"Abby, seriously though, you don't even wanna put out with me. It's like walking on broken glass I don't even know when you're in the mood, I hardly even see you anymore, you're always-"

That did not sound like the little Gilbert at all. Nope, definitely wasn't him. What a coincidence though.

"Grow up you loser. It's not all about sex. I'm actually glad I didn't give it up to you, you know? Because you've been fucking my friend for the past few weeks. I don't know if it's just me, maybe I'm stupid, I just can't process the fact that you did something like this, how did it seem okay? Did you think you wouldn't get caught, or…? Get out of my face." She sighed.

"Abs, seriously, come on."

"Touch me one more time, I swear I'll break your fucking hand." She said quietly.

"Fine," the Jeremy boy said angrily, "Be a fucking bitch then, we're done!"

At this point, Damon had curiously wandered to the park to see the petty teenage break-up from the front row.

The girl, Abby, groaned sounding slightly hysterical, "Holy…. Oh my goodness, how- what- of course we're fucking done, you idiot, and you have no one else to blame but yourself!" she called out as the boy retreated, clearly done.

"Fuck you!" he shouted.

"Fuck you too!" she shouted back, loudly, he might add.

Some dogs started barking in the distance.

The boy who had been retreating had walked passed him without even a glance, too into his own head to pay attention to what was around him.

From what he could tell in the moonlight, he had blonde hair. His shoulders were very broad.

"Dumb bitch." he muttered to himself, and Damon raised an eyebrow.

After a moment it was silent and Damon watched silently from the shadows as the girl stood there between the trees by herself.

Just then he heard her sniffle, and he knew she was crying, and was trying not to.

"I'm so stupid." She whispered to herself.

Her breath got caught in her throat and she sat down on the ground against a tree, letting her tears flow free quietly.

Should he step forward and be Prince Charming to save the day or keep going?

Prince Charming had ulterior motives tonight but it was worth a shot, right?

Right.

Walking around the park entrance, he quietly walked over to where the girl was hunched over and the sound of twigs breaking beneath his feet made her look up.

"Didn't mean to scare you." He said with a smile.

The girl quickly wiped away her tears and stood up, brushing herself off.

"Sorry, I didn't realize anyone was here this time of night." Her voice was a bit raspy but it sounded defeated. She sounded as if she had the weight of the world on her shoulders and for some reason he wanted to know why and what it was.

"Yeah, they're around. People like me. The ones who come to parks alone in the middle of the night, and just happen to stumble upon a nasty break up." He smirked.

Her light eyes widened, "You… you heard that?" she asked.

"I'm sure the whole town did." He said and she looked down, shaking her head and rubbing her forehead.

"That sucks." She sighed.

"Don't worry about it," he shrugged, "What can you do? One goes, another comes. Have a drink." He handed his silver flask to her and she eyed him wearily.

"Why should I take that? How do I know you haven't roofied it or something?"

"You don't." he shrugged again, "Just take a risk. You seem like the kind of person that's down for anything, all you need is a little push."

Damon smiled easily waving the flask from side to side and he noticed she tried to hide a smile but took the flask from him anyways.

"Thanks." She said and undid the cap, taking a long chug.

"Alright, easy princess." He said.

"I'm Abby." She grimaced, swallowing hard.

"Damon." He nodded and took the flask back.

"I don't know what else to tell you." She shrugged.

Damon raised an eyebrow and took a step forward closer to her. In the dark, it was hard to tell just what shade of color her hair was but it seemed pretty dark. Her eyes were light, her nose was small, and her lips were full. She was a whole head shorter than him.

"Do you live around here?" he asked.

"I'm from out of town. I was supposed to stay here a few days with my boyf- with my ex." She rolled her eyes but a tear fell out anyways.

Damon smiled, "What if I told you that tonight you have two options about how to go on with your life."

Abby looked clearly confused.

Damon had this all planned out now though. He had no idea why he chose her, but she seemed alright. She didn't seem crazy. She was pretty to look at, and he had a wicked idea up his sleeve. Stepping forward, he wiped the stray tears away from her cheeks and she blushed just slightly.

"One, you can leave the park right now, leaving all this behind and going about your daily life, remembering how your boyfriend cheated on you, hurt you, and broke your heart into tiny little pieces and you can't even get the upper hand on revenge in any way because you're an ordinary powerless little girl." He began, and he saw when she winced at his select choice of words.

"Or B, you can take my hand and let me take you out for a wild ride to the dark side, you just gotta trust me on this." He finished.

"Alright Morpheus." She snorted and Damon raised an eyebrow.

"The Matrix…" she began and he shook his head.

"I know." He said quickly, irritation sparking.

"I have no idea why I'm even allowing myself to continue this." She mumbled, blowing her hair away from her face.

Damon stuck his palms out, "This is your last chance," he began again smirking, "…after this there is no going back. Take my right hand, you choose A. You go back to your home and wake up as if none of this had happened. Nice meeting you, so long little princess. Take my left, and I'll show you just how great this world can be when you're fully in control of things and at the top of the food chain."

Abby stared at him for a moment, not sure whether she should bust out laughing, or run in the other direction.

"Are you serious?" she asked him, looking around for a moment.

"Cross my heart." He said.

Just as she was about to reach out, he stopped her abruptly, "Remember, all I'm offering is the truth." He said in a deep voice and saw her roll her eyes.

"Alright Laurence Fishburne." She mumbled and took his left hand.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

The wind picked up a bit around them eerily and she shuddered slightly.

"You haven't murdered me yet." She shrugged.

Damon smirked and dropped her hand, stepping closer to touch her neck.

"Oops." He said as he bit into his wrist and plunged into her neck, shoving his wrist in her mouth.

The girl struggled to detach herself from him, but he didn't budge. After a few minutes, she was becoming limp and he came up for air and snapped her neck. She fell to the ground with a heavy thud and he licked his lips. He was so sure she was going to freak out. She seemed like the type that would. Once she got over that though, she'd probably be okay. Most definitely.

Bending down after a moment, he groaned momentarily as he grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder as he sped home. He was slightly relieved Stefan wasn't brooding around. After throwing her down on his bed, he went downstairs to drink most of his stash of hard liquor.

Things were about to get interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Abby**

* * *

The smell of blood was what made Abby wake up hours later. She had no idea how she could smell it so strongly, but she did. It was odd, the last thing she remembered was breaking up with her boyfriend, and then the strange, yet very attractive man who was in the park with her had sort of stunned her like no other. He was odd and sarcastic yet slightly charming in a weird way.

Then suddenly she remembered vividly how he tore into her neck and forced her to drink the blood from his wrist.

Her eyes snapped open and she heard two distinct voices from somewhere around her.

"Damon, that was reckless, are you crazy? You can't just turn someone into a vampire because you're _bored_!" the man sounded stressed.

"Relax brother, she'll be fine. At least I think so. Trust me on this." That voice she recognized easily as Damon's.

Looking around, she noticed she was definitely nowhere near home. She actually had no idea where she was. She took a look at herself and noticed she was still dressed in her jeans and flannel shirt from the night before.

Was it the night before? How long has it been since I was last awake?

_Why is everything so heightened right now_, she thought.

The sadness and fear she felt, the excruciating need to eat or drink was overwhelming her and she heard the voices from outside stop talking.

"Her heartbeat just spiked, she's awake." The unknown person's voice said.

"Alright Stef, let me handle this." Damon said, she could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

Not a second later, the door to the room opened and she sat up quickly, slightly alarmed at how fast that was.

"What's going on?" she asked, close to tears.

A second man came in; he looked slightly younger than Damon but equally as handsome.

There was a slightly worried expression on his face.

"What's wrong princess, I told you I'd help you last night didn't I? I did the whole Morpheus speech and everything." Damon said and looked back at the man. "It was a blast, we quoted Matrix did the whole blue pill, red pill thing, you should've been there." He finished and looked back at Abby.

"Who is he?" she asked carefully, her voice quiet.

"This is Stefan, my little bro. You'll get used to his brooding soon enough. You actually have no choice because you'll be dealing with it for the rest of eternity." He shrugged.

"What do you mean the rest of eternity?" she asked wearily.

"You're a vampire now, you suck blood, kill things, do what you want. No one can hurt you anymore. Top of the food chain, just like I told you." He said and Stefan sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Is that… why I'm…"

"Thirsty?" Damon cut in, "Yes. I have a solution for that while we run through your Vampire 101 class. Vampires do not sparkle in the sun; on the contrary, we burn. Unless you have one of these nifty bewitched little daylight stones which I'll find a way to get you one. Until then, you're stuck in here." He began as he moved around the room to stand by the edge of the bed.

"We're really fast, incredibly strong, great in bed, and basically fucking awesome." He smiled.

"You agreed to this?" Stefan interrupted.

Abby was wide-eyed as she stared from Damon to Stefan and she felt a hundred times more overwhelmed than before.

"I didn't think I was going to have my neck snapped and blood drained from my body when I said yes to… whatever it was I said yes to, I don't even know anymore." She said exasperated.

Rubbing her face, she stood and hadn't realized she'd have to learn to control herself because she ended up on the other side of the room, crashing into the wall.

"God, I'm sorry!" she said quickly as books fell off their shelves to the floor.

"It's fine," Stefan said and slowly walked over to her.

Abby winced, feeling like a trapped animal and Stefan noticed this.

"I'm not going to hurt you, okay?" he said sincerely.

"Damon already took care of that." She frowned.

"Ouch, damn." Damon said looking at her and putting his hand up to his heart.

"When do I get to leave? Will I ever get to?" she asked, close to tears.

"Abby, right?" Stefan asked and she nodded, "On behalf of my brother, I'm sorry for the mess he's gotten you in now."

Abby looked at him, noticing he really did have a regretful look on his face; he seemed sincere.

"I know it's going to be hard, you're confused, and excuse my language, he fucked up whatever plan you had for your life, so in return, I know that at least _I_ am going to help you through every step of the way."

"All decisions have consequences," she shrugged after a moment, "I'll have to handle this on my own now, it's fine." She said quietly, sounding defeated.

"There's the spirit. But you're not alone princess, I promise that because I literally ended your life, and my brother is giving me that judgey little stare, I'll also be here to help you along the way in your new one." Damon smiled and she raised an eyebrow.

"I'm thirsty." she licked her lips, and ran a hand through her hair.

"And I've got your elixir; we're making progress in Vampire 101 now." He reached into his back pocket and took out a blood bag.

**break break break break break break**

"So let me get this straight, you've been alive for what… 160 something years, and your idea of fun is turning people into vampires?" Abby said incredulously.

Stefan chuckled and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Alright, so? After a hundred years let's see how bored you're gonna get of going to high school or college or bullshitting your way through life over and over again." He said and the words slowly sank into her head again.

Abby was a vampire.

_I'm a freaking vampire. Immortal. Forever living undead._

Stefan noticed the change of expression on her face and he looked down momentarily before speaking.

"It's not all that bad. We've had our ups and downs at first," at this Damon snorted before Stefan glanced at him and back at the girl, "-but you'll get the hang of it. I promise we won't let you go through this alone."

Abby nodded, "Thank you."

It was quiet for a moment before Damon stood, "Well. We've still got an hour before sun down; you're looking like a hot mess so why don't you go head up to shower?"

"I have no clothes to change into." She said.

"So, we'll wash them…?" he said as if it was nothing.

"Um… okay…?" she shrugged and stood.

"Off you go now." Damon said, putting his hands up and shooing her upstairs.

On her way up, Abby had to shake her head to clear it momentarily.

Damon and Stefan had told her so much about their past and how they became vampires and what it was to be a vampire that it almost made her head explode. She was trying to keep as calm as possible, but that would only last for so long. Her life had just changed so dramatically in less than 24 hours she had no idea how she was going to handle it all.

_Day by day… that's the only way._

Setting up the shower, she stood in just her underwear and stared at herself in the mirror.

Nothing had changed dramatically about her.

Hazel eyes, still hazel. Brown hair seemed just as brown as it was before. Her lips were slightly fuller, her eyes wider; alarmed. She wasn't sure why she had expected to become a supermodel out of nowhere; Damon and Stefan were pretty gorgeous, she thought she would have looked different too. She was still Abby, just a little dead now. The one thing she did notice though, was the slight ache in her gums and the desire to drink more blood.

That blood bag Damon had given her had been amazing and she went through a few to keep her at bay until later that night when she could finally go out.

Stepping into the bath, she sighed feeling the warm water run down her skin. It felt so good. Everything felt better now actually. Breathing, the feeling of water on her skin, the way the air just wafted around her. Things she wasn't able to fully experience before as a human.

After about half an hour, she finished up and stepped out and grabbed a seemingly clean towel from a rack on the wall. She dried her hair a bit before wrapping herself up in it. There was a knock from the outside and she walked out of the bathroom to slowly open it as she stood behind the door.

Stefan stood, staring down at his shoes and he cleared his throat.

"I uh, set some clothes down on the bed for you to try on. They were… an old friends. You're slightly shorter than her but I think you can make it work so just take your time to get ready. Damon headed out to do something."

Abby smiled and nodded, "Thank you Stefan."

Stefan looked up and smiled back, "No problem."

She shut the door behind her and looked through the small pile of clothes on the bed. Everything still had a price tag on it and didn't look like it had been worn. It all sure did look expensive though. She tried on several jeans but they were a bit too long. She went for a pair of shorts but didn't like the fit either.

After a few minutes she finally decided on a black flare dress that had thin straps. It was perfect and reached just around her knees. She headed back to the bathroom to fix her hair and conveniently found a hair dryer in one of the bottom cabinets.

Just as she was finishing up, Damon came into view in the mirror from behind her and she jumped slightly.

"Whoa, didn't mean to scare ya. Thought you knew I'd be up here. With your new heightened senses and all." He teased.

"Sorry, I was… really deep in thought." She mumbled, setting the dryer down.

For the most part, it was dry. But it wasn't like how she'd want it so she decided to braid it to the side.

"So, I talked to a friend, coaxed her into making me a daylight piece. It should be done later tonight. We're going out you and I." he said matter-of-factly.

"Daylight piece?" she wondered.

"It's a surprise. Can't tell you. You're gonna like it though." He smirked.

"So… how does that even work? A… daylight ring. Like yours." She asked as she went out to sit on the bed.

Damon followed behind to sit next to her as she continued to braid her hair.

"Well, you choose what you're more comfortable with; bracelet, ring, necklace, blah blah and you get a witch to cast a witchy little spell on a special stone called lapis-lazuli and then _voila_! You are now free to run around in your little bikini on a hot summer day with no worries about burning up and turning to ashes." He smiled.

Damon seemed so nonchalant about things.

Abby wondered if there was more than meets the eyes with him.

_Of course there is._

Sighing, she nodded as she took in everything he had said.

"Alright, so when do we get it?" she asked.

"Tonight. After dinner." He said standing.

"Dinner as in… food or… _food._" She asked curiously, raising an eyebrow.

Damon smirked, "Cheeseburgers and fries." He winked.

* * *

How do you all like this so far? Good? YAYYYYYY OR nayyy? I know there's going to be a whole lotta nonsense in the beginning but things will pick up eventually. I have a little idea running around in my head but so far, this is just going to be a nice story because I love Damon and he deserves some good.

So let me know what you think! I'll try to get in a chapter every other day or so, if I can keep up with that and I'm not too busy with work/life/blah.


	3. Chapter 3

So... you'll see what jewelry piece won towards the end :) *Also I made a small little change from somewhere down there that I messed up on when I posted the wrong edited chapter -.-, that's fixed now though :)

* * *

Chapter 3

**Damon**

* * *

The Mystic Grill was slightly busy around the bar side of the restaurant that Saturday night.

Damon opted for the booths so it could be a little more private and Abby wouldn't be as overwhelmed. She was glancing around every two seconds and looked as if anything would scare her. He wasn't sure why she seemed that way but it was getting annoying to him,

"Relax." He said as the waitress left to put in their food order.

Abby looked at him and she visibly did relax. Her shoulders slumped slightly and she let out a shallow breath. He stared at her and raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Sorry I'm just… it's… the smell. It's overwhelming. Someone just cut their finger opening a beer bottle." She said quietly.

Damon looked up over at the bar and nodded thinking momentarily before speaking.

"So, where did you come from?" he asked to distract her.

"Tennessee." She said.

"You're a long way from home. Why are you here?"

"It's my… it's Jeremy's birthday in a day. I came here early to surprise him."

"Ah, that's unfortunate." He said taking another drink, "Good thing I met you though. I've got some big plans for you." He winked.

"What do you mean?" she asked, tilting her head.

"You'll see." He winked.

They ate making small chatter about the town as Damon filled her in on things she needed to know and remember.

Things such as the vampire hating council, which was mostly dead to be honest; who the good and the bad were. The fact that the towns people made up any and every excuse in the book to throw a party for no reason. Blah, blah, blah.

As they made their way out, Damon compelled a young woman to follow them and not make a sound.

Abby was curious but she didn't say anything as they walked around the side of the restaurant in the dark alley.

Damon smiled, "You're going to do compulsion."

"Compulsion?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, like mind-control. Although that sounds really harsh. Let's call it… easy persuasion." He said amused.

"How?" she asked.

"Like this," he began as he stood in front of the young girl to look back at Abby, "Just kind of stare at her intently, and focus. Think about what you want and then…" he turned to look back at the girl, "Twirl."

The girl looked at him and then without missing another beat, she twirled once in front of him.

Abby looked slightly shocked. "That's it?"

"That's it." He shrugged, "Come try."

"I can ask her to do anything? Or say anything?" she asked.

"Pretty much, yeah." Damon said as he leaned against the wall of the building.

Abby walked forward and then looked at him for confirmation; he nodded. Damon watched curiously from the side as Abby prepared herself. It was actually kind of cute.

Looking at the girl, she sighed and took in a deep breath then looked right into her eyes, "What's your worst fear?" she asked.

Damon raised an eyebrow.

That was a pretty curious question and he was wondering why she had asked it.

The girl looked slightly nervous, tucking a lock of blonde hair behind her ear before looking at Damon and then back at her, "My worst fear is that I won't become cheer captain this year and that I'll never marry Matt Donovan and I'll die alone." She said and then her face scrunched up. "I can't believe I just told you that. Who are you?" she asked and Abby looked over at Damon immediately.

"We're no one, and you're going to stand there and not ask anymore questions, got it?" Damon said stepping in as the girl nodded and took a step back.

Abby was slightly relieved when he did that and stood a few feet behind when he turned to look at her.

"That was sad. But anyways, I'm gonna show you how to feed."

Abby's eyes widened, "Feed? As in… biting?"

"And sucking, yes. The good stuff, no, the great stuff actually. It's not even that hard look," he said getting in front of her.

"All you gotta do is get close, take a nice whiff and take a moment to listen to her heartbeat." He got closer to her and swept her braid back.

Abby bit her lip and Damon came in closer.

"Once you catch on to the rhythm, you bend down and," he held her neck gently and let his teeth graze her jugular. "Bite and suck."

Damon looked down at her carefully. Her own heartbeat was beating rapidly and she looked slightly nervous. He wasn't sure if she had noticed, but she was clutching onto the corner of his jacket. He tried not to laugh when she realized and let go immediately.

"Try it out with her." He nodded at the girl near them staring blankly ahead.

* * *

**Abby**

* * *

Abby looked on and then took cautious steps toward the girl. Once she was in front of her, she swallowed hard and then felt fangs ache as they came out. She licked her lips before stepping closer and then tilted the girls head to the side.

"Don't scream." She said and her teeth were just on her neck. She paused before letting her fangs break the skin.

There were a handful of words that could describe what feeding was like.

It definitely wasn't the same as drinking from the blood bags though.

It got easier and easier by the second and she found herself cradling the girl to her as she sucked harder and harder, taking in as much as she could. It tasted so good and warm and she felt as if she couldn't get enough. She was so into it, she could hardly hear what Damon was saying but she knew he was telling her something because she heard his voice distantly.

"Abby, stop!" Damon shouted and Abby dropped the girls body to the ground.

"What?" she asked, eyes wide.

Blood dripped down her chin and she wiped some of it off after licking her lips clean.

"You need to know when to stop. When you feel their weight getting heavier, that means their getting weaker and you're taking too much. You don't want to kill them just yet, just feed." He explained.

Abby felt slightly ashamed for what she said next, "Is it wrong that inside I didn't really care and felt like it wouldn't matter if I killed her?"

Damon looked shocked to say the least.

"Uh…" he laughed then and shrugged, "Finish her off then princess, go for it."

Abby looked at him as she bit her lip before looking down at the girl and crouching next to her body.

The heartbeat was faint, but it was there. She looked at the girl who was slightly unconscious and she picked her head up. Something in her switched the second she began to feed. It was an animalistic feeling in her. She felt predatory and didn't want anyone else to feed from her. She wanted to finish the girl off herself.

Her teeth sank into the girls flesh in a different spot and she continued to feed until she could no longer hear the heart beat and she once again dropped the body and stood up, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"That was… wow." She sighed.

Damon smirked and pushed himself off the wall.

"You're a natural, that was great. Five stars." He clapped.

Abby grinned feeling proud and tucked a stray lock of her behind her ear as the wind picked up a bit.

"What next?" she asked; there was a slight hint of excitement in her voice.

"We're going to go make a pit stop somewhere before heading back home. Go get in the car."

Abby pursed her lips, slightly upset that they weren't going to keep feeding but she obliged anyways making her way to the blue car.

It took a few minutes for Damon to come back but when he did, he was quiet.

The car started and they drove in silence for almost an hour and she suddenly realized where they were going.

"Damon, stop the car what are you doing?" she said quickly.

"We're going to Whitmore, I have a friend we're going to see there why, what's wrong?" Damon glanced at her.

Her panic dissolved just slightly but she kept a tense hold on her door handle.

Damon's eyes shifted from her back to the road and he clicked his tongue.

"Is that where your boyfriend is?" he asked amused and Abby frowned.

"Yes."

Damon nodded and they stayed silent until they reached the campus.

It felt like just yesterday she had driven there to surprise Jeremy. It kind of was though. She had no idea she'd be back so soon. All the while Damon was driving, she was scared she'd see him somewhere and she wouldn't know how to react. She felt so many different things for him.

At first she thought_, fuck him. He's an asshole. I don't need him._

But then, she wasn't so sure. He was all she really knew at one point. She hardly ever got close to any guys because she never felt the need to until he came around. He just seemed so perfect for her. She felt so good with him. Then it all changed and she had no idea what went wrong.

_What went wrong?_ She thought to herself.

Damon parked the car and she looked around. It didn't look too familiar so she was guessing they wouldn't be anywhere near where his dorms were. It seemed safe enough.

The trees swayed quietly as the wind kept on and she got out of the car same time he did.

"Bonnie should be here by now." He muttered as he walked around the car.

"Who's Bonnie?" she asked.

"My little witch for all intents and purposes. Ahh, there she is." He smiled and she looked ahead to see a dark skinned girl walking towards them.

Her hairstyle was cut short and stylish and she looked very pretty and confident.

"You're a minute late." He said, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, well you gave me less than 24 hours to make this thing." She bit back.

Bonnie was definitely used to his bickering and his attitude, she was sure.

"Alright let me see it." He said.

The girl raised an eyebrow before looking over at Abby and she grimaced.

"Consider this the last time I make any daylight rings for anyone else turned by you or your brother. That's it. No more, Damon. She's beautiful. She probably had a good life and you took it all away from her." The girl ranted.

Abby felt a sense of protection coming off of her and she felt warm inside.

The girl, Bonnie hardly knew her at all, and she was defending her.

Damon stepped forward, "Alright Bon-Bon, thank you for those kind words. Tell me something I don't know."

"Elena is going out tonight." She said, crossing her arms.

Damon frowned and his hands curled into fists.

Bonnie smirked and he rolled his eyes, "Can you give me the damn ring?" he asked seriously.

Abby raised an eyebrow, "A ring?"

Damon sighed, "See what you made me do? It was supposed to be a surprise. Great going witch."

"Here." Bonnie said as she reached into her back pocket and took out a small black velvet covered ring holder

"See you later." He told her as he swiped it from her hand.

"Not even a thank you?" she asked.

"Thanks." Damon said as he grabbed her arm and started to walk back to his car.

"It was nice meeting you Bonnie!" Abby called out and the girl shook her head at them and gave a small wave before she herself turned away.

As they got into the car, Damon sucked in a big breath before letting it out and then handing her the small box.

"Well, that's for you." He said.

Abby took the box carefully and looked at it for a moment before carefully opening it.

Inside was a small silver ring with a dark blue stone in the center. The band was very thin and delicate looking but when she touched it she noticed it was actually hard and wouldn't be very easy to bend or break. She bit her lip and took it out of its hold and slipped it on her middle finger where it actually fit perfectly.

"It's beautiful." She smiled.

"Yeah well, don't say I never did anything nice." He shrugged before turning the car on.

As they drove back to Mystic Falls, neither Abby nor Damon could hide the small smiles on their faces.


	4. Chapter 4

Happy happy Damon ;)

* * *

Chapter 4

**Damon**

* * *

When they got home, Damon went around to open the door for Abby and she smiled shyly as she got out.

They walked to the front door and when they stepped in, they heard Stefan in the living room. He had just sat down with his legs up on the couch and a book on his lap. He looked up to see them and he smiled at Abby.

"How'd you do?" he asked.

She looked up at Damon and he smiled, "She's a natural little bro."

Abby bit her lip, staying quietly to the side and Damon almost slapped his forehead right there.

Stefan glanced at her and frowned immediately and sat up, book forgotten and Damon sighed.

"Why does she look like that then?" he asked.

Damon sat down on one of the armchairs and put a leg up on the table in front of him.

"She did fine, she drank. Stopped. Kept drinking. She may or may not have killed the girl." He shrugged.

"Damon, seriously? I thought you were just getting over that again?" Stefan said.

"So what, brother? It's been a few weeks. I went off on a binge, get off my back. You want me to bring up how you were in the past?" he said and looked over at Abby, "He was a real hoot, let me tell you. They called him 'The Ripper', it was great, you should have been there."

Abby pursed her lips, her arms crossed tight around her chest.

Stefan shook his head, "Is this about Elena?" he asked.

Damon frowned, "No. It's not about Elena. It's not always going to be about Elena. Everyone needs to please stop talking about her to me, fucking shit." He said as he sat up to get a drink.

"Then why? Why is this girl a vampire? Why did you let her kill someone tonight? Do you not have any morals?" Stefan said getting slightly louder as he stood up.

Damon tensed slightly as he held the glass of bourbon in his hand. He stared at it and stirred the glass, carefully sloshing the amber colored drink around inside the cup. He had no idea what Abby was thinking at this moment but he knew she must have felt so awkward. She probably wanted to know who Elena was and that was going to be a hell of a story; that's for sure. He wouldn't even know where to begin.

Abby stepped forward and cleared her throat, "I don't know what's going on to be honest, or who Elena is, or what this argument is really about and I know it's not my place to say anything but, I made a mistake tonight. Maybe I should regret it, but I don't. But it was a mistake. Everyone makes mistakes. From what I can tell so far, Damon makes a little more than everyone else," she shrugged and Damon smiled slightly since she couldn't see him with his back to her. "But don't be at each other's throats for that. Just… take it easy, I don't know. If you're mad about tonight Stefan, I'm sorry." She said.

Stefan shook his head, "I'm not mad at you specifically Abby, it's him. He knows better."

"Who's the older brother here again?" she asked after a moment and Stefan cracked a smile as he shook his head again.

Damon smirked slightly and went to sit down.

"I like you." He said and Abby blushed.

Damon didn't acknowledge the glance Stefan gave him but he saw it and said nothing.

"So I see he got you a daylight ring. Welcome to the family. Officially now." He said.

Abby glanced down at her ring and looked up at Damon.

"Yeah, I guess." She smiled slightly and Damon stared at her a moment too long before looking away.

"So… now I'm free to roam the world day and night for the rest of… time?" she asked.

"Pretty much." Damon nodded, sipping his drink.

Abby nodded and sat next to Stefan on the couch. She untied her braid and shook her hair loose to reveal pretty waves. Damon sipped his drink slower and watched how she craned her neck while fixing her hair.

Tonight was a whirlwind and all he wanted to do was keep his mind off the negative and try staying as calm as possible. He now had Abby to worry about. She was going to be a great distraction.

"So what did you do tonight?" Abby asked Stefan.

Stefan shrugged, "Rearranged my room, threw out some stuff I really didn't need around anymore. Stared reading again." He said.

Abby nodded and Damon noticed she seemed to relax slightly the more she was in his presence. They continued talking and he just watched her. How delicate she looked on the outside, but he was sure she was fierce on the inside. He had already seen her at her worst. Breaking up with an ex, turning into a vampire and being "re-born." He was slightly impressed she was doing so well after only a day now.

"How do you feel, really?" Stefan asked and Damon paid attention.

Abby sighed and shrugged. She lifted her dress up slightly as she played with the hem of the dress, revealing more of her thighs and he sat up straighter, finishing his drink.

"I'm alright. Really, I am. I can tell you keep waiting for me to break down. And maybe I will, tomorrow, or next week, I don't know. Just not right at this moment. I feel fine. Tired, but fine. I keep telling myself that I'm just going to take this day by day and that's what I'm doing. Day one is done. I learned compulsion, I learned to feed, I got a daylight ring, and I've been contemplating whether you guys are psychos or not, and I figured yeah, you both are… especially Damon. But I mean, you're okay. You're both two very nice looking psychos who I think I'll be able to trust. I mean… well… yeah, Damon did kill me but I'm still alive I guess." She shrugged and Damon smiled.

"Good. I just wanted to remind you, we have time to get to know each other. To show you that you can definitely trust us." Stefan said and Abby nodded.

"Thank you." She smiled.

Damon stood to grab another drink and turned to face the pair, "Well, you heard the girl; she's tired. Stef, you can keep… reading whatever it is you were reading for the 100th time. I'm going to show Abby to her new room." He said knowingly as he wagged his eyebrows and Stefan frowned.

"On second thought, I'm going to go out and clear my head. Goodnight Abby, if anything I'm just a few miles away shout, run… do what you gotta do if anything." He nodded.

Damon rolled his eyes as his brother stood and left the living room and as soon as the door shut, he finished his drink and walked over to the girl. She looked up at him when he brought his hand out to her and she took it. He brought her to him and her breath caught slightly as she stared up at him, her green eyes wide and alarmed.

"You have great legs." He said with a smirk.

Abby stared at him in stunned silence for a moment and she blinked a few times.

"Um… thanks?" she said.

"Mhmm." He murmured as he stood a foot back and pulled her along with him as they walked to the stairs.

They got to the top and he made a right past his and Stefan's room to the extra bedroom at the end of the hall.

"You can stay here as long as you want." He nodded.

Abby stared into the room from behind him.

It was about the same size as Stefan's; not as big as Damon's but just as spacious. There was a four-poster bed and dark curtains on the windows. There wasn't much in there besides junk from over time.

_I should move that later,_ he thought.

"It's nice." She nodded, "But um… I was thinking on the way back home. What am I going to do about all my stuff back at my old college? I have all my things there, my roommate… Jeremy's sister. She's going to think it's weird if I never go back. Jeremy and I broke up but his parents are going to ask questions too, they don't live too far from here." She said.

Damon sighed and folded his arms as he went to sit on the edge of the bed.

"I've been thinking about that."

Of course he did, it's been on his mind non-stop.

Since the moment he turned her.

"I told you I had a plan, right? Just wait and it'll come full circle." He said.

Abby sat next to him and kicked her shoes off. Her legs came up and she folded them under herself and grabbed a pillow to hug to her chest.

"If you don't mind me asking… who's Elena?" Abby asked.

Damon bit his lip for a moment. He knew she'd ask eventually. Elena Gilbert was going to be an unavoidable topic. He sat back on the mattress and put his hands behind his head to look up over at Abby.

"Elena Gilbert. She's the reason we're all where we are right now in this point and time." He started.

Abby's face looked a bit confused but she stayed quiet and he realized she was going to want a more in depth explanation.

"She was my ex. My brother's ex too. They dated when he first moved back here to Mystic Falls. Then I came along. Stole my bro's girl. Because that's what evil big brothers do. Some crazy shit happened in between with werewolves and oh, wait… there were two Elena's at one point. Her name was Katherine; she was her doppelganger. Those were some good times. We were stuck in some original vampire mess for a good while. Breaking curses, kicking ass, taking names. Occasionally getting our butt's kicked. That's what we did. All because of Elena Gilbert." He said.

Abby stared at him intently.

"You love her?" she asked.

"Love? Nah. I don't think so. That epic love story 2.0 sailed a few weeks ago." He shrugged as he stared at the ceiling.

"But you did love her?" she asked again.

Damon stayed silent for a moment before speaking.

"Yeah. I loved her. I did. A lot. But it was too much being with her. It was always up and down, and Katherine messing with our heads and then one thing just lead to another and it ended with us blowing up in each other's faces. We were toxic for each other. It was never going to work out. Her and my brother were… "destined" to be together. I think they're either trying to figure that or just staying away from each other. But… as fate has it, I was never going to be in her plan." He shrugged.

"I'm so sorry." She said with a frown.

Damon looked over at her and cracked a smile, "Nothing to be sorry about princess, you have no idea how much better I feel now. It's like a dead weight has been lifted off of me. Literally." He smirked.

Abby's frown grew deeper, "But. She's still the reason I'm here right now. Dead. As a vampire. Just the thought of her for a moment triggered something inside of you and you went after me. Because of her. Some small little vengeful demon in you had to get back at her one last time, no?" she said.

"Why do you sound like my therapist from the 80's?" he questioned.

"I was in the middle of studying psychology." She deadpanned.

"Oh." He said, his eyes widening slightly and he grimaced, "Oops, sorry."

"It's whatever now." She sighed, lying back next to him.

"What year were you in?" he asked anyways.

"I was a sophomore." She answered.

"Shit. So you had like… what… a few more years left?"

"Yeah, just a few. Definitely wasn't going to have my own office after four years, but somewhere close to that. I have a pretty decent savings account from my teen years working at restaurants. But I had a scholarship anyways. It was enough for my first three years but after that… well…" she shrugged.

Damon turned on his side to look at her.

The night had gotten pretty interesting and he only knew this girl for just a short time but she was drawing him in like a snake charmer.

The more he looked at her, the less he could look away.

Abby wasn't Adriana Lima or Giselle Bundchen, but she was pretty gorgeous all on her own in a natural way.

Her hair cascaded around her in dark waves. Her eyes were a mossy green color at the moment; they tended to change hues depending on the situation. Her lips were puffy right now and he felt the urge to kiss her because she looked so god damn pretty and sad.

"Would you be upset if I kissed you?" he asked.

Her head snapped back a little and she raised an eyebrow, "Um. Yes. Most likely."

"Can I?" he asked.

"No, why?"

"Because I want to."

"That's not a real answer."

"It is."

"Is not."

"Is."

"Is not."

"Is to." He sang.

"Is NOT." She sang back.

Damon suddenly had her pinned up against the headboard of the bed and she let out a shaky breath as his face leaned in close to hers.

"Say yes." He said quietly, his blue eyes staring intently into hers.

"No." she breathed out.

"You sure?" he asked.

"No." she said again and he smirked.

"Abby. Can I kiss you?" he whispered.

Abby stared down at his mouth and looked back up to his eyes and nodded her head slowly.

Damon held her face gently as he leaned in and then ever so slow he let his lips touch hers for a moment. He glided his lips on hers before dipping his head down and kissing her softly and slowly.

She kissed decently, he was thankful for that at least.

Her lips were so soft against his and he could taste her tongue on his and he deepened the kiss for a moment before slowly pulling away.

Abby's heart was beating like crazy and he wanted to smirk so bad but he didn't want to ruin the moment so he settled for kissing her lips gently one more time.

"Did that upset you in any way?" he asked.

Abby shook her head and bit her lip.

Damon gave her his signature smirk anyways and scooted off of her to head for the door. "Good night princess." he called behind him.

He had some things to worry about the next day and he needed a clear head that night.

_Like this helped any bit_, he thought.

It was worth it, though.


End file.
